


Laid Bare

by noonebutme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonebutme/pseuds/noonebutme
Summary: A steamy story that picks up after "A Devil of My Word"





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

“How is she?” asked a panicked Dan as he ducked under the police tape outside of the building and rushed to the paramedic that he spotted 25 feet from an ambulance in which Chloe was sitting with a blanket around her shoulders.

“She’ll be fine, but she does appear to be in shock. She was shot in the chest, but was wearing a bullet-proof vest at the time.”

“Thank you,” he said hastily, and rushed over to the ambulance. “Chloe! Chloe? Are you okay? I’m here, it’s okay.”

Chloe’s eyes were vacant but she nodded slightly and murmured, “I know.”

“They said you’re gonna be fine, there’s nothing to worry about, you’re just fine,” Dan continued. He took her hand in his and held it on his lap. She grasped onto it tightly, though he saw no outward signs of recognition in her face. “Chloe, it’s me, Dan, I’m here, I’m here.”

“I know,” she repeated. “I’m okay.”

Her feeble reassurance did little to alleviate his anxiety, but he just said, “Okay, good,” and continued patting her hand.

After a few minutes, he heard Ella call his name softly and saw that she was standing slightly behind him, to the side of the ambulance. Dan cast a glance at Chloe to satisfy himself that she was okay to leave alone. He placed the hand he held in her lap. She didn’t appear to notice.

“Ella, what’s going on, what happened here?” he asked as the two of them walked out of Chloe’s earshot.

“Dan, I don’t know what happened up there. You need to see for yourself. Pierce is dead.”

“What? Where’s Lucifer?”

“No sign of Lucifer.” A flash of rage flared in Dan’s chest. He glanced back at Chloe, looking weak and dazed. Of course he just ran and left her here like this. Why should I be surprised? “Come with me,” Ella urged. “You gotta see this.”

For a brief moment, when he first set eyes upon the scene, Dan wondered if he left real life behind when he stepped through the door. Three corpses, two of them near the perimeter of the large room, and one laid out in the middle of the floor. A gaping hole in the wall and a pile of shattered glass where a large window had been blown out looked like the result of an explosion, only there were no signs of fire. The floor littered with bullet casings, gore, and hundreds of blood-stained feathers. When he realized the haze that enveloped him was actually downy feathers, he realized that, while bizarre, the massacre in front of him was real. “Oh my God,” he whispered. “What happened here?”

“We’re still trying to figure that out. There were two other guys too, one who was shot in the leg and is currently in surgery, and the other is in a coma. These guys here,” she indicated to the corpses lying around the room, “were mowed down by an AK-47 that was registered to a Kevin Miller, the guy in the coma. And Pierce”—the two of them walked towards the corpse in the middle of the room—“died of a single stab wound to the chest. He was the only one who was stabbed.”

“And the feathers?” Dan asked.

“No clue—yet. We haven’t seen any sign of the birds except for all the feathers, and I have no idea what kinds of birds even have feathers like this—a couple of them are over two feet long, and all are completely white. I don’t know if it’s a message, or…” She just shook her head. “No one who was here is fit to give a statement yet—”

“Except Lucifer,” Dan interrupted.

“I mean, maybe. Like I said, no one has seen him, but come here, look at this.” She led him to a table set up with bags of evidence. “This,” she lifted one of the bags and showed it to him, “is…”

“…Maze’s knife,” Dan finished.


	2. Chapter One

“Lucifer?” Chloe called quietly into the blackness of the penthouse. Nothing. _Of course he wouldn’t stick around. After what happened._ Blinds were drawn across the floor-to-ceiling windows, but there were no sheets on the furniture like last time. He’d clearly left in a hurry. He’d even left the patio door open, as evidenced by the occasional _thwack_ of the blinds against the windows when the breeze gusted. Chloe moved tentatively throughout the apartment as though she were wading into icy ocean water.

( _splash)_ his unmade bed

( _splash)_ the three-quarters-full decanter that sat atop the bar

( _splash)_ the suit jacket strewn over the arm of the sofa

( _splash_ ) the open piano fallboard revealing a gleaming keyboard

( _splash_ )

Every shuddering step brought her deeper into the inexorable emptiness that would soon immerse her completely. She slid onto the piano bench and ran her fingertips silently over the keys. She rose and walked over to the couch and lightly caressed his jacket. She picked it up and brought it to her face, inhaling the scent of him. _Oh right, the Devil. No wonder he always smelled so good_. She hugged it to her and nuzzled her cheek into the fabric. She put it on. The long sleeves covered her hands. She wrapped herself snugly in the jacket and folded her arms across her chest.

_thwack_

Thus protected from the evening chill, she wandered toward the patio. She pulled the blinds aside and stepped through the—

She gasped.

Not six feet in front of her, silhouetted against the twinkling blackness of the night sky and leaning over the railing of the balcony, scotch in hand, in a white dress shirt and black trousers, Lucifer stood gazing down over L.A.

He wheeled around at the sound, eyes wide, a blank look of astonishment on his face, and he froze, his mouth agape. “Chloe,” he uttered uncomprehendingly after a moment.

Chloe, too, was shocked into stillness. “I—” she stammered. Lucifer’s eyes ran up and down her body, eyeing his jacket on her, trying to make some sort of sense of what he was looking at. She dropped her arms and looked down at the jacket, mortified. All she could do was stare back up at him with her mouth open—words eluded her. She took a small step forward, but—

“Stay back!” Lucifer barked.

Chloe cowered backwards momentarily, but then, unthinkingly stepped forward again.

“Stay _back_!” Lucifer repeated ferociously. “Don’t look at me! Go away, don’t look at me!”

“Lucifer, I--”

“What did I say, Detective?” Lucifer bellowed ferally. “Get away from me! Go! Now!”

If he had been less savage in his reaction, she might have obeyed. Instead, his violent reaction had the opposite effect. An indomitable determination swelled inside of her and any thoughts of running vanished. Lucifer observed this change instantly, and his expression became desperate, pleading. “Chloe, _please_ ,” he entreated. “Why have you come here? Please go, please go!”

“Lucifer, stop!” she exclaimed firmly.

Defeated, he turned away from her, gripping the railing. “Detective, please don’t do this. I beg of you, please.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t do anything!” he shouted. “Don’t look at me, don’t touch me. Don’t say goodbye, don’t say you hate me, don’t stand there and be _repulsed_ by me!”

“I’m not repulsed,” she said resolutely.

“Oh, please!” he laughed scornfully, and turned his dark eyes toward her. “If you’re not, you should be.”

“Do _not_ tell me how I should feel!” she countered hotly.

“Oh, come now, Detective.” His voice dripped with derision. “If there’s one thing you could say about our partnership, it’s that we’ve always been honest with each other. Please don’t let’s spoil that now.”

“Damn it, Lucifer—”

“Just admit it, Detective, you’re terrified!”

“No, Lucifer, _you’re_ terrified!”

“I KNOW!” he roared, hurling his half-full scotch glass on the ground where it shattered, caught up in the moment, caught up in his rage. This explosion sapped the energy from him, and he slumped, breathing heavily. He turned his back to Chloe, leaned over the railing once more, and whispered to himself, barely loud enough for Chloe to discern, “I’m lost, I’m lost.” He raised his head and said to the sky, “I don’t know how to be without you,” then dropped his forehead into his hand, massaging it between his thumb and forefinger, muttering, “What have I done? What have I done?”

Chloe sighed. She moved a few steps closer to him and said, “You don’t have to be without me.”

Lucifer scoffed and turned to face her, still keeping his distance. “Look at you,” he said, indicating to her with his hand. “You’re pale, you’re trembling, you clearly haven’t slept in days.”

It was true. In fact, between the lack of food and the adrenaline surge from their shouting match, she was shaking so hard that willpower alone kept her upright. She wordlessly conceded his point.

“All I’ve ever wanted,” he continued, grimacing, “is for you to be safe. I’m a selfish ma—a selfish _Devil_ —but the only thing I’ve truly cared about is protecting you. And now look what I’ve done. I think we can safely say that my kind of _protection_ hasn’t exactly panned out, has it? Don’t worry, I’m leaving of course, you’re safe. And I know what you must think of me now that you know the truth, but I give you my _word_ , I will never hurt a soul. There will be no blood on your hands, I would never do that to you. But I beg of you, Detective. Please, I know I’ve changed to you. I know I’m abhorrent to you now. But I also know that you are a kind person and you don’t want to hurt anyone, and I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but please,” his eyes brimmed with tears, “please don’t say what you came here to say. I couldn’t bear to hear it. Leaving you will be—just, please. I implore you: don’t make me carry with me forever the memory of your scorn.” Tears trailed down his pleading, agonized face. “Please. Please don’t say anything. Please just go.”

The broken glass crunched under his feet as he walked back inside. Chloe was still frozen to the spot, her eyes still trained on the place where his face had been. A golden glow appeared outside the door when the lights turned on in the penthouse, and she heard the _ding!_ of the elevator that Lucifer had called for her. In a fog, she walked mechanically through the apartment. Lucifer was perched on a stool at the bar, his eyes cast down. She made it almost to the elevator when her leg buckled and she started to fall. Like a shot, Lucifer was by her side, grasping her arm to prevent her from falling, and he led her to the couch, gently but firmly holding her elbow for support.

“Are you okay, Detective?” he said, alarmed. “Here.” He went to the bar and poured some whisky into a tumbler and sat next to her on the couch. “Drink this.”

She took a small sip, and nodded her head indicating that she was fine. Lucifer sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’m okay, I just… my legs were shaking, I fell…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine” he assured her, looking down at her worriedly. “Here, let me take that.” He reached for the glass of whisky and put it on the table, and turned back to Chloe, stretching his arm across the back of the couch and searching her face for any signs of faintness. She looked bemused, but lucid. “You okay?”

“Lucifer.” She placed a hand on his knee and leaned toward him. His eyes darted to her hand and then back up to her face, puzzled, taken off-guard by the physical contact. “I came to see you because, well, because it’s been three days, and… and so much has changed, and we haven’t… seen each other since…” She stopped to get her bearings. “What I mean is, I didn’t come to talk, I mean, not _just_ to talk. I came to see you. Just, you know, to be with you. Because we usually don’t go for three days without seeing each other. And because a lot has happened since we last saw each other, and when things happen in my life, I share them with you. So, I came to, you know, do that.”

Lucifer stared at her quizzically for a moment, and then said, “I’m sorry, Detective, are you quite all right?”

“Hmm?” asked Chloe.

“I mean, are you still in shock? I don’t understand, you’re acting so… normal.”

“Am I? Oh.”

“Yes.”

“Well, the truth is that a _lot_ has changed in the last few days. I mean, what I saw contradicted everything I thought I knew. But, Lucifer, knowing who you really are, it doesn’t change the way I feel about _you_. It changes the way I feel about everything else.”

“I’m sorry, what??” said Lucifer, wide-eyed.

“Well, I mean, I never believed in Heaven, Hell, angels, demons, Bible stories, any of that stuff. And all of a sudden, I find out that I was engaged to Cain and my partner is the Devil? I still don’t know how to make sense of any of it… it’s a lot to process.”

“Wait, hold on. I saw you at the scene, I was watching you. I thought I’d broken you, you were practically catatonic.”

“Oh, you mean right after I found out my fiancé is the serial murderer we’ve been hunting down, we were lured into a trap where several men, including my fiancé, were pointing guns at us, I was shot, I was flown across the block in the arms of an angel on the same day my friend was murdered _and_ my partner murdered my fiancé, and, oh, did I mention I was _shot_?”

“ _Ex_ -fiancé,” he replied dryly.

“So yeah,” she continued, her eyes welling up and her throat tightening. “I’m going through a hard time.”

“Okay, not to belabor the point, but am I to understand that all of this has nothing to do with me?”

Instead of answering, Chloe leaned into his chest and started to cry. Gingerly, half-expecting her to push him away, Lucifer put his arms around her. “It’s just really hard right now,” Chloe said through tears. “Like, everything all happened at once. Thank goodness you didn’t leave, I just really need you here with me right now.”

Lucifer smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, now wrapping her up firmly in his arms and resting his cheek on her head as her hands rested against his chest and her tears wet his shirt. And now he, too, let himself reflect on what happened over the last several days. The death of Charlotte, the mystery of his brother, the murder of Cain and his men. Though he didn’t cry, he still sought and received comfort from the woman, dressed in his too-big jacket, who saw the man through the monster.


	3. Chapter Two

_Warmth_. The first sensation she was aware of was that of being contoured against something flat but pliant, pleasingly soft and exceedingly warm. Next, her sense of smell awoke, and her lips twitched at the clean and musky scent that filled her. Now the gentle pulsing of a heartbeat underneath her cheek, and the undulations of being buoyed up and down by regular breathing beneath her. Opening her eyes required some effort; they were dry and sore, her eyelashes stiff with the salt of dried tears. Chloe blinked a few times and slowly realized where she was. What her life was now. The raw loss, the change, the knowledge. She still sat mostly upright, propped against Lucifer’s chest, her hands flush against his torso. His large hand clasped her head to him. His thumb stroked her hair. Up and down. Up and down. His other arm draped around her torso, his thumb stroking her back. Up and down. Up and down. She craned her neck up to look at his face, which was serene, his eyes staring into the middle-distance. Not troubled. Not happy. Tranquil.

He smiled gently down on her when he felt her waking against him. “Good morning,” he murmured cheerfully.

“What time is it?” Chloe asked, knowing it was still the dead of night.

“A quarter to three,” Lucifer replied abstractedly, his thumb continuing its steady back-and-forth on her back.

She’d been asleep for about four hours then. She sat up with a sigh, his arms dropping as she removed herself from his embrace. “Did you sleep?”

A contented look settled on his face. “I rested,” he replied.

“Lucifer? Are you still going to leave?”

“We don’t have to talk about that now,” he said comfortingly, reaching out to brush some stray hairs behind her ear.

She caught his hand in hers, and pressed it to her cheek. “Please,” she urged. “Please stay.”

He tenderly extracted his hand from hers and removed it from her cheek.

“Where will you go?” she whispered, her eyes pricking with tears once again.

He sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Bangkok? Amsterdam? Dubai? It’s not as if Los Angeles is the only city filled with beautiful people getting themselves into trouble.” He caught her eye and answered the unspoken demand for an explanation. “I need to start over. I need to find a way to go back to the way I was when I first came here. I need to find a way… a way to stop caring.”

“But why?”

“Because, ever since I began insinuating myself into human affairs, I’ve left behind nothing but carnage.”

“Lucifer, that’s not true,” Chloe insisted.

“Actually, Detective, I think you’ll find that it is true,” he countered tersely. “Raj and Jana, Delilah, that sniveling twerp Malcom, Father Frank, shall I continue?”

“But what about all the good you’ve done? All of the people you’ve saved? All of the murderers and abusers who are locked up because of you? All of the people you’ve made better? There are far more people on that list, and I don’t care if you’re human or the Devil or the Loch Ness Monster, _that_ is what really matters.” When he started to protest, she continued gently, “I know this is hard for you to hear. I know you have a hard time seeing yourself for what you truly are. Which is a _deeply_ good person.” He began to lose himself in her eyes, and his face softened. For a moment, he started to believe her. She placed her hand on his cheek and slowly drew herself up toward him. His eyes closed as he very slowly angled his head down to meet her as she brought her lips nearer to his. A palpable sadness still marked his features even as she felt the warmth radiating from his lips as they approached hers.

At the very last moment, Lucifer turned his head from her with an agonized sigh. “No, Detective, I can’t let you do this.” He hastily stood up from the couch running his hands through his hair, and leaned his weight on the piano, his back to Chloe, gripping the edges in an attempt to channel the frustration of the denial of what he so desperately wanted—physically, sexually, emotionally. “Ergh!” he growled when he could no longer contain his anguish, and he pounded his hand on the instrument, eliciting a low buzzing dissonance when the strings vibrated under the powerful blow.

Rarely in her life had Chloe felt so small. “I don’t understand,” she whispered. “What’s wrong with me?”

Lucifer wheeled around to face her. “ _Wrong_ with you?” he asked incredulously. “Wrong with _you_? You can’t be serious!”

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to think, Lucifer? You’ve put the brakes on us over and over again, and now you’re apparently going to run off to Bangkok? For what? To live the exact same life you have here, but with one difference. I will be out of the picture. And now you act like I’m crazy for thinking it might have something to do with me, that’s great.”

“Well, naturally it has something to do with you, isn’t it obvious? Of course I’m in love with you!” The sight of Chloe’s face softening and her eyes brightening at his declaration only spurred his anger. “But you don’t understand, there is more going on here than you know.”

“Then tell me. I deserve to know.”

He laughed sardonically. “Well, where do I begin? With the appalling things that I’ve done, or with the fact that you have been a _pawn_ in my father’s petty games since before you were even born?” He strode back over to the couch and grasped Chloe’s shoulders with his hands, lifting her to a standing position in front of him. “Chloe,” he said, breathing heavily, his eyes intensely boring into hers, “if I thought for a moment that you wouldn’t hate me for letting you get close to me without knowing the full truth, I wouldn’t be able to control myself.” He was shaking with passion. “Chloe, I’m a MURDERER.” He shook her as he said the word. His eyes began to flame. “Do you hear me? I murdered my own BROTHER. How can I touch you? How can I be with you when I don’t deserve you?”

“Lucifer,” Chloe pleaded, lifting her hand to stroke his face. “I love you, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry you have to live with that pain, but it doesn’t change you to me. I know you. I love you.”

Lucifer roared with laughter. “You know, here I was, living in terror that when you knew the real me you would be repelled, you would reject me, despise me. But you know what? This is even worse! Don’t you want to know _why_ I am exempt from all the rules in your eyes? Would you care to know why you can see my hideous Devil face, why I can literally get away with murder and you feel nothing but love and sympathy for me? Because you have no _choice_ in the matter!”

“Do _not_ underestimate me, Lucifer! This _is_ my choice.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! My father,” he spit out the word as though it were poison, “placed you on this earth just to _screw_ with me.” He grasped the lapels of the jacket Chloe was wearing—his jacket—and fisted them in his hands. “He _used_ my brother to bless your mother and father with a child—you—just so that he could jerk me around and break my heart—at any cost. Do you know what that means? It means that you _never_ had a choice. It means that before you met me, before you were even born, you were cursed to fall in love with me because that is exactly what you were created to do. He put you here without giving a _damn_ about your happiness or safety; the only thing my father cared about was controlling me.”

“You know what, Lucifer? Fuck your father.” With these words, she clasped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his. His nature took over faster than his brain, and his mouth instinctively moved against hers. He let go of the lapels and, his hands stiff from the force of his grip, he snaked his arms under the jacket and circled them around her, drawing her tight against him. His hand traveled down to the small of her back and he squeezed, bringing her body flush with his, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants against her as they embraced.

After a moment, he started to pull away. Through her persistent kisses, he managed to stammer out, “Chloe, this isn’t right.”  
  
“Shut up, just shut up,” she breathed against him. “Your father put me here to screw with you, huh?” She moved her mouth to his jaw. “To break your heart?” ( _yes_ , he breathed) She lapped and sucked along his neck. “To mess up your life at the expense of my happiness?” ( _uhm-hmm_ , nodding beneath her ministrations) She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, “Well, I have the perfect way to get back at him.” Her hands moved down his back and she squeezed his ass. ( _hhhhhhuuh_ , a sharp rush of air escaped his mouth) “To be _happy_ together.” She brought her mouth back onto his, spinning him around and pushing him to a sitting position on the couch. Kneeling on the couch with him between her legs, she towered over him and grasped his hair between her fingers and pulled his head back, allowing her to deepen their kiss. Lucifer slid his jacket down her arms, and she threw it on the floor somewhere behind her. He slid his hands underneath her top, his broad hands against the bare skin of her back, and he peeled off her shirt. When their kiss broke so that he could lift her shirt over her head, he rolled her into a sitting position and straddled her, sitting up on his knees, not putting his weight on her. Now it was he who was in the dominant position, and he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck while she began the work of unbuttoning his shirt. When she was halfway done, he took over, slid his arms out of the shirt and subjected the garment to the same treatment that Chloe had afforded his jacket. His next order of business was to swiftly unclasp Chloe’s bra. He discarded it unceremoniously, and they pressed their bare torsos flush against one another in a tight embrace. Chloe’s hands spanned his lower back, and moved their way up, feeling the muscles ripple under her palms with every movement.

Lucifer swiveled her down into a prone position on the couch, and kissed her deeply, laying his full weight on her. She rolled their joined bodies so that they fell to the floor with a thud with her landing on top, and they laughed into each other’s mouths. He pulled himself into a sitting position, maneuvering her so that she was sitting on top of him, her legs crossed around him. This position allowed his mouth easy access to her breasts, and he took one in hungrily, sucking on the soft skin while his tongue worked feverishly beneath the surface, flicking like a hummingbird’s wing against her nipple. “Ahh!” she cried in pleasure, which elicited a smile and a breath of a laugh from Lucifer, his mouth still full of her breast, and the sensation sent a violent shudder throughout the length of her body. This had the inadvertent effect of grinding their centers together, and in response, she tightened her legs around him and threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed his face deeper into her chest, so tight at first that his breath came out in shallow pants. When her grip loosened, he moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment as the first, this time using his hand to massage the one that wasn’t in his mouth. Only now he began to nibble gently on her erect nipple, and rubbed the other firmly between his fingers. Chloe, who had never orgasmed from nipple stimulation in her life, began to feel herself building up to a climax. She breathed heavily through her mouth and grinded against Lucifer’s crotch, bringing him alarmingly close to climaxing himself, though they were both completely clothed from the waist down. He focused his mind with laser precision on her pleasure, emptying his head of everything but the secret signals her body sent that guided his tongue and fingers along the path to her ecstasy. She began to squirm on top of him, part of her thinking that she couldn’t bear this torture for another moment, but he quickened his pace and continued relentlessly, giving her no relief—no relief—no relief— _flick-flick-flick-flick-flick-flickflickflickflickflick—_ until he felt her crest and he bit down firmly on the sensitive peak at the same time her pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. She clasped his head in her arms, resting her cheek on top of it, as the waves of pleasure crashed on top of her, until they slowly ebbed. Lucifer didn’t let her rest long before he freed his head from her embrace and reached up to claim her lips in another passionate kiss. He lifted them both to a standing position, her legs still wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom and deposited her on the bed. Her mind still fuzzy from her orgasm, she felt him unbuttoning her jeans, and before she knew it, he had removed them along with her underwear in one go, so that she was lying naked on the bed. His face was determined and mischievous as he loomed over her, first ensnaring her mouth in a demonstrative kiss, and then kissing his way down her neck… in between her breasts… lingering along her stomach. When he pulled her forward and placed her legs on his shoulders, she realized what he was about to do.

“Lucifer, no! You don’t have to… let me first.”

He flashed her his best devilish grin from between her legs. “Oh, don’t worry, Detective. I’ll have my turn. But first, there’s something I’ve been just dying to try.” He hooked his arms around her thighs and lingered between her legs, grazing her inner thighs with his nose. He worked his way down her thigh and buried his face in the silky flesh in the crook of her knee; the rough stubble of his beard on the sensitive skin sent a laser beam of pleasure straight to her core. Lucifer felt her react, and chuckled sensuously when he looked up and saw her back arch with pleasure. The vibrations of his laugh against her skin made her writhe all the more. “Enjoying yourself, Detective?” he asked with a smirk, and was answered with a breathless laugh. “Mmm…” he murmured playfully into her skin as he continued his attention to her inner thighs. “Not half as much as I am, I assure you. Would you mind if I had a little taste?”

A carnal groan rang from her body as he slowly and firmly ran his tongue flatly along the length of her vagina as though were licking the icing from a pastry. Her body twitched violently when the tip of his tongue grazed her clit as he licked up her juices. He closed his eyes and swallowed. “Mmmm… lovely,” he purred. He planted a few kisses around her center, and then went back in for another taste. She was dripping wet and delicious. He spent several minutes just lapping up the sweet substance with his tongue like she was made of ice cream. By this point, she was swollen and sensitive, and when he started varying his movements, she gripped the bedsheets in her fists to keep her body from twitching. Again, he started dotting kisses around her pelvis, and Chloe knew he was building to something when his kisses became quicker and firmer, and she felt a smile spread across his mouth against her skin. The kissing stopped and he parted her folds with his hands and began darting his erect tongue around her pussy, sporadically flicking her clitoris. He licked the index and middle fingers of his right hand and hooked them inside of her, stroking her G-spot. At the same time, he began focusing his mouth on her clit, flicking it lightly with his tongue, sucking it, kissing it. _How has his tongue not fallen off by now???_ His other hand gripped her waist tightly, using it as leverage to maintain firm contact with her core. In a few moments, Chloe felt a ball of intense heat inside of her, that radiated as Lucifer’s fingers moved furiously against her G-spot. Her breathing increased, her chest heaved, and shrill cries escaped from who-knows-where inside of her. She had the out-of-body feeling of being underwater—sound was muffled, vision blurred, the air felt heavy on her skin. Her cries increased in pitch and intensity as she felt herself pulled up and up and up toward the crest. Just when she thought she must be peaking, she was jolted higher—higher—higher—until finally— _finally—_ she exploded like a supernova. Lucifer still worked away underneath her, even as her body bucked with violent tremors as the hot, sharp sparks of pleasure pelted her unrelentingly. Even when her convulsions showed signs of weakening, Lucifer kept up his pace, resulting in a continuous series of floats and drifts of pleasure, and it wasn’t until she was almost completely wrung out that he slowed, then stopped, his movements. With a final kiss—and then a final, _final_ kiss—he climbed on the bed and laid down next to her, inhaling deeply as he took her mouth into his. She was so spent that she could barely kiss back. He placed kisses on her neck, her cheek, her shoulder, and then he gently rolled their bodies so that they were laying on their sides, spooning. His arms were around her chest in a bear hug. One of her hands found his and she entwined their fingers together, and there they lay for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 3

Eventually, Chloe let out a deep, contented sigh.

“Mmm, are we returning to the land of the living?” Lucifer smirked in her ear, and pressed his lips there in a kiss.

“Lucifer, that was… I mean, wow.”

His lips still against her ear, he whispered a laugh, and replied, “Well, believe me, the pleasure was all mine.”

She began stroking his sinewy forearms that were so snugly wrapped around her. “Oh, I wouldn’t go that far.”

A few more moments drifted by, and then Chloe chuckled softly.

“Ooo, do let me in on the joke,” said Lucifer playfully.

“I was just thinking, you know, all this time, I’ve been fantasizing about this, and just desperate for you, but also scared about whether it was the right thing, you know, what would it do to us? And I think I never really thought we’d be here, and now I’m laying here in your bed, in your arms, and I’m just so, so happy.”

Lucifer felt that a weight was lifted when he heard those words, and sighed with contented relief. “I’m so glad,” he responded, and nuzzled his face in her neck and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

“You sound surprised.”

“I guess I was scared too. Of a lot of things, really. Of not being worthy of you. Of losing you. Of you feeling that I’d taken advantage of you, encouraging feelings you had no control over. Accepting your affections under false pretenses.”

Chloe sighed, considering this. “Well, here’s how I see it. Does anyone really have control over their feelings?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “I suppose not. Although I do think our situation is a tad more complicated than your average idiot in love.”

Chloe turned in his arms to face him. She placed her hands on his chest and trailed them down to his stomach. She smiled broadly and said, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Lucifer brushed her hair out of her face and let his hand linger over her cheek.

“Well,” said Chloe. “I think that’s enough pillow talk. Now, tell me, Lucifer Morningstar, what is your deepest desire?”  
  
“Only you, my darling.”

Their smiling mouths met in a kiss, a playful tug-of-war in which they began to explore each other’s mouths in a way they hadn’t yet done. Lucifer rolled on top of Chloe to probe a new angle, and she slid her hand around to clasp the back of his head, the scratchy-soft hair on the nape of his neck rasping against her palm. She played with the change in texture between his hair and his neck, and splayed her palm against his upper back and shoulder. He was propping himself up on his hands; his muscles bulged under the strain of his weight and rippled any time he changed the angle of his head or the pressure of his kiss. She hooked her arms around his and ran her hands along his biceps, and tangled her legs with his, rubbing them together. She ran her flatted palms down his back and slid them over his belt and trousers to caress his ass, and was rewarded with Lucifer grinding against her. She reached for his belt buckle and he lifted his hips to accommodate. Once she unbuckled it, he sat up and slid it out of the belt loops himself and dropped it on the floor with a _clank_ , and then laid back down on top of her to continue his exploration of her lips, her neck, her shoulders and clavicles. Chloe unbuttoned and unzipped his fly and slid his pants down far enough that she could slide her arms under them to reach down to stroke his hips and butt, skin against skin. She kneaded his butt and pushed him down on her, feeling his hardness pressing against her. She used her hands to slide down his pants and his silk boxers, and her feet to grab the slackened trouser legs and pull them off as best as she could. He helped her by kicking them off, and now they reveled in the sensation of the length of their naked bodies contoured together. Chloe slid her hands back down to his butt and rubbed her smooth legs against his taut hairy ones. She could feel his hard length pressing onto her stomach, and she reached in between them to grip it in her hand. Lucifer shuddered at the contact, and she started when she felt its girth. She froze for a moment, and then sat up from beneath him so he was standing on his knees over her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of the perfectly formed erect penis in front of her. For just a moment, Lucifer was puzzled, even a little alarmed, at her expression, but then she caught his eye and her slack jaw pulled into an excited smile. Before he knew what had hit him, she had scrambled out from under him, sitting up on her knees to more or less match his height, and she crashed her lips onto his, put her hands on his shoulders, and in one swift movement, she roughly twisted their bodies, eliciting a surprised “Waaaa!” from Lucifer, and a grunt as she shoved him down hard on the bed so that she knelt over him.

She shuffled herself backwards on her knees so that she was propped over his calves, at a vantage point that allowed her to take in the sight of him. His raised head with the startled expression, his softly muscled chest and stomach, heaving with heavy breathing, and his smooth, strong, thick, hard cock that she just _needed_ to get her mouth around. Without ceremony, she dove down on him and descended open-mouthed to take him in immediately. “ _Ungh_ ,” she groaned from her throat as she took in his length and suctioned her mouth around him. She twirled her tongue around his slick tip, and then slowly slid her lips upward along his velvety shaft, her tongue following behind once her lips had reached the end of him.

“Ah-ha-ha!” Lucifer stammered at the shot of pleasure that suddenly bolted through him when Chloe’s mouth closed around him. This was not the suave, unflappable Lucifer Morningstar most of the world saw. This Lucifer was beyond self-control—where he usually purred, he now cried out. Sensuous moans alternated with animal grunts. His usual snake-like grace was absent as he jerked and writhed under Chloe’s attentions.

Chloe repeated the process of taking him deeply into her mouth and relishing the perfect shape, perfect size, perfect texture of Lucifer’s cock. After she savored her second taste of him, she gripped his shaft with her hands. She gently stroked up and down a few times to get the feeling of him. His length, his firmness, his sensitivity. Once she was satisfied in this regard, she leaned over again and took the head of his penis into her mouth and sucked and swirled around the tip and rim, while her hand stroked the rest of him. She found where he was most sensitive, and she would return to the spot and play there with the tip of her tongue for short bursts, between which she would move her mouth up and down on top of him, or kiss and lick the hard member, while one hand would stroke him and the other danced its fingers around his balls. She lifted his dick to give her tongue access to the base, and licked a straight line up the underside of his cock, from the balls to the tip, and he cried out and shuddered violently beneath her. She repeated the exercise, lapping him up like she was licking a lollipop. She then went back to taking his length into her mouth, gulping him down and letting him go, gulping him down and letting him go. She stretched one hand out to massage his hip, and he caught her hand with his, entwining their fingers. Without pausing her rhythm on his cock, she offered him her other hand, which he also grasped in the same manner. Their fingers were locked firmly, almost painfully, as the muscles in his hands and arms were flexed with tension—as were his stomach, his chest, his calves, his back. She felt him start to build up to a climax, but she wasn’t going to let him off that easily, and so, using their joined fingers as leverage, she pulled herself away from his groin, and slithered up his body to claim his mouth in hers again.

“Argh!” he cried in a combination of frustration and pleading. He clenched his thigh muscles around her hips, and bucked up to rub himself against her. She tortured him by grinding back against him, and his back arched beneath her, and he reached up and ribboned his fingers into her hair and then clenched them into fists, pulling it tight. He pulled her head down and claimed her mouth possessively. Although he didn’t speak, the desperation of his kiss, the frenzied movement of his tongue as it probed her mouth, meant that he might as well have gotten on his knees and begged her for mercy.

She broke their kiss and caught his eyes as she rose to position herself on top of him. She lowered herself slowly onto his throbbing cock, and, without losing eye contact, paused to savor this moment of him inside of her—deeper, deeper, filling her, expanding her slick walls. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, and sighed in pleasure. Lucifer, panting heavily, just stared up at the vision above him in awed veneration. His heart swelled to bursting in his chest at the sight. She was here, she was his. He was inside of her and she was tight around him. How was this even possible for him? She opened her eyes and resumed her penetrating gaze, and began to move on top of him. Again, his back arched dramatically, only this time he pulled himself up into a sitting position and she wrapped her legs around him for support, and pulsed against him to push him deeper into her. She was half a head taller than him in their current position, and he looked up into her eyes. His walls had crumbled; his eyes looked bare, vulnerable, innocent, and full of wonder and gratitude.

“Chloe,” he whispered, taking her face in his hand. “Oh, Chloe,” he whispered again. Suddenly, he exhaled sharply and buried his face in her neck and began to move underneath her. He fingered her hair as his mouth moved around her neck and shoulder, tasting the salty sheen of dewy perspiration that had covered both of their bodies. Her arms gripped his shoulders as she began pushing her pelvis down onto his rhythmically. Moans began escaping both of their mouths, and they both began to tremble. Lucifer snaked his hands up her back and pressed her hard to him, his fingers digging into her skin. Their movements quickened and so did their breaths. Chloe slid her hands from his shoulders around his neck and she, too, pulled him tight to her. Their torsos were flush against one another, but they still slid their arms further around each other and squeezed for dear life. She angled her hips down on him so that every firm stroke stimulated her clitoris. Each small motion had a big impact to them due to the way their bodies were clamped together. They each started thrusting into one another, their arms and legs entwined around each other, and their cheeks pressed against each other, so that each felt the other’s hot, wet pants in their ears. Her inner muscles that clenched so tightly around him began to quiver hotly, and they picked up their pace as their pleasure mounted.

Lucifer felt Chloe’s walls start to spasm around his cock, so he leaned into her and used all of his willpower to keep their bodies moving in rhythm, ever-faster, ever-harder. She was on the verge of falling apart, when he spoke into her ear, “Keep going, keep going!” She steeled herself, and didn’t immediately give in to the climax that was threatening. Instead, she and Lucifer both kept going at a frantic pace. Chloe let out a high-pitched shriek, and Lucifer grunted and groaned with exertion. Both of them were sticky with sweat, their sore muscles starting to twitch with exhaustion, and still they pounded against one another. Finally, in one joint blaze of energy, they both skyrocketed into all consuming orgasm, pricking against their skin, popping their ears, and shattering their insides. Through the thick haze of pleasure, they still kept up their movements, slowing as their orgasm began to settle around them, but picking up pace again before it flamed out. Lucifer was still hard and Chloe was summoning energy from she-knew-not-where to control her quaking, quivering muscles, so that her walls still held him tightly within her. They were getting exhausted, and they both cried out in pleasure and desperation, and the adrenaline surged within them and gave them the strength to keep up their motions, rewarded with another final, explosive burst of pleasure in which Lucifer finally released himself inside of her. 

As the waves subsided, their physical exhaustion took over. Lucifer fell back onto the bed and Chloe fell on top of him. They were trembling as every muscle in their bodies twitched.

When Lucifer had sufficiently regained his strength, he hugged Chloe to him and rolled her so that she was now laying on her back, and he propped himself over her, staring down on her. His eyes probed hers as though the answers to all of the great questions were hidden within their depths as he asked, “How is this possible? I don’t understand, I’ve done nothing to deserve this.”

Chloe, still panting, ran her hand along his flexed forearm. “Don’t try to understand, Lucifer. We all deserve this. Just, not everyone is lucky enough to find it.”

“Is it luck?”

“Does it matter?”

Lucifer breathed a laugh and again wrapped her in his arms and leaned his cheek against her head. “I suppose not. Not tonight, anyway.”

 _Fuck you, Dad_.


	5. Chapter 4

The next hour was spent in sated stillness. Lucifer lay on his back, his head and shoulders propped up against the headboard. Chloe curled up by his side, her head resting on his chest and one leg draped on top of his. The only sound was the whisper of Lucifer’s fingers stroking Chloe’s cheek. Both of their faces were relaxed into contented smiles.

Eventually, however, the inevitable happened. The silence was broken by a muffled rumbling in Chloe’s stomach. She chuckled softly and Lucifer smiled and gave her an affectionate squeeze. A few more moments passed in silence, but the tenacious growling returned and persisted.

Lucifer nuzzled his face in her hair and murmured, “You stay here, I’ll be right back.” He pressed his lips on top of her head and slid out from under her. He padded over to his closet where he disappeared momentarily. He returned dressed in a black silk robe. He made another stop by the bed, leaning over to kiss Chloe on the head once more. She caught his hand and pulled herself into a kneeling position on the bed, and kissed his lips in earnest. When her stomach growled yet again, Lucifer laughed into her mouth. “I’ll be five minutes,” he said, and disappeared into the elevator. Chloe stretched and sighed heavily. After a moment, she rose from the bed and walked into the main room. It was littered with items of clothing that had been hastily discarded earlier in the evening. She picked up Lucifer’s jacket and put it on again, using it in place of a robe, and went out onto the balcony.

The sky was the purple-grey of pre-dawn, and the morning air was dewy and chilly. She rested her hands on the balcony and looked out over the shadowy city, and then lifted her eyes to the heavens with a smirk. It occurred to her for the first time that it was entirely plausible that God—the actual God—was looking down on her at this very moment. _You know,_ she thought, addressing Him for the first time in her adult life, _I don’t know what Your deal is, and to be honest, I still don’t really know how I feel about You. I will say this. The way You have treated Your son is absolutely sickening, and I don’t care what happens, I will_ never _understand the depth of cruelty You have displayed toward him. That said, as far as I’m concerned, that is between You and Lucifer. I want no part in Your family drama, so from now on, You just leave me out of it. But I also want to say, thank You. For giving me Lucifer. No matter what happens, I could never hate You, because if it weren’t for You, I wouldn’t have him. So, when it comes to You and me, let’s just say the jury’s out on our relationship. But one thing is for sure—You will always have my undying gratitude._ She paused for a beat, and when, as expected, no sign of an answer came, she flashed a cheeky smile. _I know you heard that_ , she teased.

A moment later, Lucifer came out onto the balcony carrying two mugs filled with coffee in one hand, and a bowl of fruit in the other. “Ah, here you are,” he said as he entered. At once, his eyes crinkled into an amused smile and he laughed at the unexpected sight of Chloe wearing nothing but his suit jacket. He walked up behind her and placed a kiss behind her ear. “Darling,” he said by way of greeting, and extended the bowl of fruit in front of her. With a smile, she turned her head up and back toward his face so that he could have access to her lips. Once he kissed her, she turned her attention to the bowl of fruit and pulled a handful of grapes off the bunch.

Lucifer set the bowl down on the table and then resumed his place behind her and handed her one of the mugs of coffee, and took a sip from the other. A haze of color was just beginning to encroach on the horizon as she popped a grape into her mouth. “Mmmm,” she hummed, and took a sip of her coffee.

For Chloe at that moment, life was only Lucifer, the coffee, the dew, and the sunrise. There was no future or past, no cars or banks or books or stores or sex or leaving and returning. Oblivion begets serenity, which blanketed this this never-ending moment and made it soft.

To Lucifer, the last seven hours had felt like they were the sole inhabitants of a world of their own creation, but as the early-morning darkness receded, so did the illusion that this world was their home. The city that sprawled out before them wouldn’t sleep forever. And yet, this city _was_ his home, and it was hers, and how lucky was he that he _did_ find a home, and that he shared it with Chloe? Such a strange turn of events. Who’d ever have thought it possible that what was, in his childhood, nothing more than a dollhouse in which only his father had much of an interest, would contain in one of its tiny rooms a tiny city where lived one tiny creature who would fill his heart to bursting? After spending his youth leading armies of angels, and spending millennia as sovereign ruler over all that was dark and evil, he found that where he belonged was as an obscure citizen of the earth. And after spending lonely years in a family of gods and angels, he ended up finding connection amongst strangers.

He wrapped an arm around her torso from behind, pulling her into his chest, and she leaned back into him. “Grape?” she asked.

“Sure,” he smiled.

She had two left, and popped one into his mouth, and the other into hers.

They spent the next few moments in silence, sipping coffee, watching the sky brighten over the mountains.

“Chloe,” Lucifer began haltingly, looking deeply into his cup of coffee. “There’s something I feel I have to say to you.”

His arm slipped to his side as she turned to face him, and he reluctantly raised his eyes to meet hers. Her face soft, safe. He swallowed his last sip of coffee, took her empty mug from her hand, and set them both on the table.

“W-well, it has to do with something you said last night, and something I said. Well, about love.” She responded by taking both his hands in hers and nodding encouragingly. “What I want to say is, until I met you, I didn’t truly know what love was. This is the first time I’ve ever loved anybody, and the first time anyone has loved me.”

“Lucifer, I’m not surprised that you feel that way. But I can’t believe it’s really true. I mean, what about your brother?”

“I have many brothers,” he said sharply. “Sisters, too. And a mother and a father, I know.” Here, his voice softened, and he ran the back of his hand along her cheek. “But you must understand. Whatever my siblings and I may feel, or have felt, for one another, it’s full of rivalry and ego. At best, it is subordinate to a sense of a grand purpose or duty. At worst, it’s a merely a game of loyalty and betrayal and alliances. It’s conditional. And I’ve been alive for thousands of years, and I really thought I’d seen everything, but I hadn’t, because I didn’t know anything about… well, about this. And that’s what I wanted you to know.”

Chloe smiled sadly up at him and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and pressed her cheek against his chest. “Thank you for telling me. And I do love you. Unconditionally.”

“I believe you,” he whispered. She looked up to see that his eyes shone with unshed tears. He leaned his forehead against hers, his hands cupping her neck, and he entreated vulnerably, “Kiss me like you love me.”

“Lucifer,” she whispered. “Show me your face.”

He pulled away from her just enough so that she could look up at him.

“No,” she said gently, stroking his cheek. “Your other face.”

The tears that were standing in his eyes now brimmed over and stained his cheeks. “No,” he breathed shakily.

“It’s okay, look at me.” She took his face in her hands and locked her eyes with his. “It’s okay. I know you, Lucifer.”

“No, I know you do,” he choked out through his tears. “But I can’t, I can’t.”

She kissed the tears on his cheeks and stroked his hair. She pulled his face into her neck and put her lips against his ear. “Lucifer, it’s okay. I love all of you.”

He was sobbing quietly into her neck, but he was no longer resisting. Chloe continued to stroke his hair, cooing soothing words into his ear until his sobs began to subside. “I’m ready,” he said into her ear. “Chloe, just remember how much I love you.”

His face still against her neck, she felt his skin grow hot and harden into trenches of scar tissue. She placed her hands on his sinewy cheeks and slowly pulled away from him and looked into his fiery eyes, which were currently fixed on the ground. She caressed his face soothingly, ran her fingers across his pitted forehead and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. “Lucifer. I love you so much.” Their eyes met and held, and she gently pulled his face toward her, and pressed her lips to his.


	6. Chapter 5

_Kiss me like you love me_ , he’d asked. As though she could help it. 

Lucifer, exposed and raw as he was in that moment, passively accepted her affections but made no move to reciprocate. His lips molded to hers, his arms hung heavily at his side. He tried to suppress the overwhelming feeling that he didn’t deserve her, that his touch somehow soiled her. But as much as he trusted her, a lifetime of feeling unworthy couldn’t be cleansed overnight, not even by Chloe’s love.

His lips felt like leather as she kissed him. His discomfort was evident in the way he submitted wholly to her actions, as though he feared any movement on his part would send her running. So she kissed him softly and slowly, making sure that he was comfortable with her pace. 

As she kissed him, she tried to imbue all the love she had for him through her touch. Love to the boy from the broken family, abandoned and manipulated by his father, unwelcome anywhere love or virtue could be found, consigned to spend day after day in the company of evil and depravity. Chloe sought to relieve that feeling of unworthiness, for a moment at least. She imagined that her touch provided balm that flowed through her lips and hands and soothed these emotional wounds. She imagined that she could turn her thoughts of love into a cooling waterfall inside of him, smoothing the jagged landscape and filling the craters with lakes of love.

Lucifer flinched slightly when she moved her hand to his chest. She paused, not wanting to push him farther or faster than he wanted to go. He took a breath. “I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head. His eyes darted to the knotty flesh of his chest.

“It’s okay,” Chloe whispered, leaning her forehead onto his. “We all have scars.” His lips twitched into a sad smile, and he nodded his head. Now, when she brought her mouth back to his, he felt himself open up to her affection.

By circumstance and design, Lucifer had been conditioned to believe that the only way to get something you desire is to take it. He’d never expected anything to be given to him freely, and he’d certainly never asked for anything… until now, when he’d asked for Chloe’s kiss. _Taking_ pleasure and _giving_ pleasure were familiar and easy to him. But _receiving_ pleasure, _receiving_ affection, receiving anything offered to him without expectation of repayment, was new and disorienting. He couldn’t help but feel that she now had leverage over him. He fought against his instinct to find a way to balance the scales, and tried to focus instead on accepting what she was giving him. There was no score to settle with Chloe, and he knew that until he truly believed that, he would be holding her at a distance, and she deserved better than that… and maybe he did too. So he let himself be more present; he let Chloe’s kiss speak to him, let it drown out the voice of unease, and accepted the message and all that came with it.

The first sliver of sun broke over the mountains with a bang. Out of the tiny crescent that was visible burst spectacular rays of light that cut through the dusky sky. When the color behind their closed eyelids changed from black to fiery orange, Lucifer and Chloe reflexively opened their eyes. Chloe drew in her breath and raised her eyebrows.

“What?” asked Lucifer.

“Ummm…” she stammered, pointing to his face.

He felt his face, smooth and soft, and then looked at his hands—the same. His devil face had somehow melted away without either of them noticing. He looked at her, puzzled.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Is it because of the sunrise?”

“The sunrise? I’m not a vampire.”

“Well then, what?”

He looked into her eyes and used his hand to brush her hair off of her face. “I think it’s you.”

Chloe clasped his hand in hers and smiled broadly, until she realized that he still seemed uneasy. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head dismissively. “I suppose I just don’t know which is the real me.”

“Well,” Chloe said after a pause. “Maybe you won’t have to choose anymore.”

The corner of Lucifer’s mouth stretched into a smile. “Come here,” he said, taking her hand. He sat down on the couch and nestled her close to him. “There is only one thing that matters to me right now, and that is enjoying this sunrise here with you.”

Chloe clasped his hand and pulled his arm around her waist. “In that case, let’s not waste it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

He hadn’t realized he’d drifted off until he awoke to the warmth of the sun beating down on him, the absence of Chloe’s weight against him, and the impression that this outdoor sofa wasn’t designed for sleeping. He scanned the patio for Chloe and saw her standing at the balcony, her back to him. She was all legs, dressed in his jacket that barely covered her butt, and her hair cascaded in waves down to the middle of her back. Unaware that she was being watched, she leaned against the balcony railing, taking a slurping bite out of a peach she held in her hand _._ A rivulet of juice began to drip down her exposed forearm and she hastily licked it up to block it from falling further. Lucifer felt temptation pool in his stomach; his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a hungry smile at the sight, and he let his instinct drawn him towards her. He approached her from behind and sinuously wrapped his arms around her and leaned his cheek against hers, breathing in the aroma. Chloe started at his sudden appearance and dropped the peach, but before she had time to think, he delicately took her forearm in his hands and followed the trail of sweetness with his tongue, from the crook of her elbow to her wrist, and then up her hand. He locked his eyes with hers as he sucked the tips of her fingers first on one hand, and then on the other. Then he put his hands on either side of her shoulders, softly gripping her upper arms, and pulled himself slowly down toward her, and, still penetrating her eyes with his stare, he began to circle the tip of his tongue around her lips to taste the sticky sweet residue of peach juice. He darted his tongue into her mouth, lightly flicking the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue as he quickly withdrew. His eyes closed now as he took her bottom lip between his lips and sucked. Now she could taste the barest hint of sweetness on him. She inhaled deeply and slid her palms up his chest. Lucifer brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and, without breaking their kiss, he unbuttoned the jacket she wore and pushed it open. He placed his hands on her bare hips. She reached between them to untie the belt of his robe, which she pushed down off of his shoulders so that he was naked. She slid her hand down his chest to grip his semi-hard length. As soon as she curled her fingers around him, a flash of heat raged against her body, then disappeared as quickly as it came on. After a moment, she hissed when another wave of heat flared up, and the two of them reflexively flinched away from one another. They looked at each other in confusion for a moment, when something clicked inside Chloe’s brain and she reached down and touched him again. At the moment she made contact, Lucifer’s eyes flamed red and his skin burned against her hand—again, the heat disappeared immediately, and Lucifer’s eyes returned to a familiar black-brown. 

Lucifer looked questioningly at the surprised, and excited, look on her face. “Chloe, wh--?” he began, reaching to brush his fingers against her cheek, but before he could finish the thought, his skin grazed hers and he watched his hand turn red and gnarled for a split second and then go back to normal. He held his hand in front of his face as though he were waiting for it to explain itself, and then his eyes widened and he turned to back to Chloe. “I—” he whispered, and then looked back at his hand, still smooth and white. A look of realization transformed his face, and he stiffened. He brought his eyes to Chloe’s warily, searching for signs of fear or revulsion, silently assuring her that he would pull away if she wanted to stop. But he saw nothing of the sort in her flushed face.

“Whoa!” she breathed, and flung herself up to him, crashing her lips onto his. He responded by taking her face in his hands, opening his mouth to invite her inside. She shrugged off the jacket, which fell in a pile behind her. She kicked it back out of the way and pressed her body against his, eliciting another flash of heat, and ripple of cratered, red flesh beneath her. She hooked a leg around his and grinded against him, and his devil skin flashed multiple times in quick succession. She panted.

Lucifer moved his lips off of hers and kissed up her cheek. “Are you all right?” he whispered breathlessly into her ear.

“Uh-huh,” Chloe breathed, nodding eagerly.

Lucifer exhaled sharply, and planted kisses in the crook of her neck, up her jaw, and back to her mouth. He clasped the back of her head with his hand and she greedily moved her mouth against his. He felt her enthusiasm and used his other arm to lift her off the ground. He half-carried, half-pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the railing of the balcony. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he caught and held her, one hand supporting her bottom, the other pressed against her back. Although most of her upper body was not supported by the guard rail, she felt no fear in Lucifer’s strong, confident arms.

She felt his erection stretch beneath her, and moaned into his mouth. His skin continued to flicker beneath her at irregular intervals, pulsing heat and friction every time his devil skin broke through, a lightning storm of passion against her body. The air was fraught with a charged anticipation when Lucifer was in his human form, both waiting for the next bolt, knowing it would come, but unable to predict when. She clasped his head in both of her hands, one moment buried in his hair, and then for just a fraction of a second, she would be gripping a volcanic mound of skin and bone.

“AHH!” Lucifer cried out. Until now, he had never realized that he had been holding himself back during lovemaking, and now that he unshackled the devil inside of him, he was bursting with so much strength and energy that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He frantically kissed Chloe, and rocked their bodies together. He lifted her away from the railing and carried her toward the penthouse until she was pressed up against the floor-to-ceiling windows. She grunted with the force, and flinched at the cold glass, but never stopped running her hands over his body and kissing his mouth, his ear, his shoulder, the flexed bicep of the arm that supported her weight. She began to rub her core up against his abs and he thrusted against her. She shrieked and pressed her hand to the glass behind her for leverage as she pulsed into him.

Lucifer could wait no longer to enter her, and so he propped her up so that he could grasp his dick and maneuver it toward her entrance, at which point he slowly lowered her back down onto him. She inhaled sharply and shuddered, the erratically changing temperature and texture of his cock inside of her vibrated in her core. Before he even started to move, she couldn’t stop herself from crying out from both the pleasure and the exertion it took to not let herself come there and then.

Lucifer could feel how close she was, and he glided her gently in and out of him. She squeezed her eyes and mouth shut, trying to control herself. Lucifer moved his mouth to her ear, whispered “Come for me,” nipped at her ear lobe, and sinuously thrusted himself into her again and again. That was all she could take, and she fell apart around him, hugging herself to him and biting his shoulder. He slowed his movements enough to let her come down from her first orgasm, knowing there would be more to come. He barely let her recover when he picked up his pace again. The grace and smoothness of the past few minutes now gave way to increasingly strong animal thrusts. Within a few moments, he was battering into her, her back still against the window. He angled her back so that his cock was pounding at her G-spot, and he knew he was hitting the spot by the way her entire body bucked with every thrust. He felt the glass of the window straining from the force of his movements, and so he peeled her away from the window, spun around, and, without removing himself from her, laid her on the ground and continued his rhythm from on top of her. She gripped his biceps and rubbed her legs against his. He intensified his pace, and when he felt her stiffen and then buck violently and melt against him, he let himself go too with a feral grunt.

Like a TV with poor reception, he flickered between his human self and his devil self while floating down from his orgasm, and when he settled, Chloe found herself draped over Lucifer’s human body, panting heavily.

Once she caught her breath, Chloe kissed Lucifer’s chest, then his cheek. “Well,” she said.

“Well?”

“Well,” she repeated, and smiled broadly. “I think we’ve found the real you.”


End file.
